Light Up My Room
by changenotcoins
Summary: His partner hasn't shown up for work today and a mysterious phone call leads him right to her. But nothing is what it seems as a threatening note unveils a case they thought they had buried long ago. Title is a song by Barenaked Ladies. EO.
1. Chapter 1

**I've wanted to do this type of story for awhile now, but I realize how overdone it truly is and I don't want it to be just another carbon copy. Hopefully I can make it into the story that I think it has the potential to become. Reviews are welcome, especially constructive criticism. Enjoy. :)**

It started off as a routine house call.

Cragen had passed on the rudimentary job to Elliot on a rather slow day of work. He had been reluctant to pursue the call that had come in about a disturbance from a woman's apartment for the sole reason that his own partner had not shown up to work that morning. Olivia was never one to miss work without some sort of indication as to why and although he knew she was a woman who was perfectly capable of taking care of herself, it still worried him to no end. The unknown circumstances surrounding her absence were becoming more and more suspicious as he called her cell phone and immediately got her voice mail. It was uncanny of her to not inform him of her whereabouts.

And this thought was his first piece of evidence that this police patrol of a seemingly random woman's apartment was anything but ordinary.

He used his badge to persuade the landlord to let him gain access to the woman's floor. Even though he still had vague ideas about what the nature of the call presented itself as, the eerie silence and gloomy lighting of the hallway made it hard to determine exactly why he had been sent to check up on a stranger.

He wasn't too surprised when the knock on the door rendered no response.

But there was a certain spot on the back of his nape that always tingled when he sensed there was something amiss. And tonight the skin above his collar was causing goosebumps he fought to control as they spread throughout his body.

Elliot shouted a few times, pleading for the woman to open the door and explaining to her he was just a cop there to assist her. Clearly his words were falling on deaf ears as he could hear movement inside but no reply.

He didn't see any other option but to break down the door; he was sent to help whoever was inside and if he couldn't do that, he at least wanted to satisfy his curiosity and uncover the identity of this mystery woman who was the person responsible for this goose chase.

The wooden door was locked from the inside but he took two steps back, releasing the safety on his firearm, aimed his weapon and fired two rounds straight into the locking mechanism. The wood splintered around the knob and loosened from its frame. Leaning his shoulder against it, he braced his legs and pushed forth. The door swung open and he stumbled inside only to find an apartment with darkened rooms and no sign of the victim.

The apartment was far from large which meant the woman had limited places to run but he cursed under his breath as she swiftly outmaneuvered him. The lights flashed on long enough for him to see an object hurtling towards him as he was plunged into more darkness upon impact. He shook off the momentary blow, finding it to be not life threatening but his head still throbbed with pain.

"Police! Put down your weapon!" He recited the line by rote, feeling the rising rush of adrenaline crowding out his more rational thoughts. He reached out blindly once more and found himself the unwilling victim to yet another striking blow, this time to his wrist and knocked the gun clear out of his grasp.

His temper told him this game of cat and mouse was the end of the line and he pummeled the woman with the finesse of a police officer tackling the perp to firm ground. Whoever this woman was had guts beyond measure; attacking a police officer and writhing against him with incredible strength that nearly matched his own.

With her weight secured beneath him, he felt the familiarity of her form. Her shallow breathing, her quick movements, her adamancy in his pursuit of her, her lean body and the outline of hair that fell across her face but not past shoulders that seemed to carry the weight of the world; he _knew_ her.

The lights flickered on again, giving Elliot a glimpse of the woman's pale, terror stricken but anger ridden features and smoky brown eyes that glared at him with fierce intensity.

_Olivia._

But the mutual recognition he had hoped for fell short and her fist slipped out of his and slammed into his upper left cheek. "Dammit, Olivia! It's Elliot!"

Her struggle slowed and he rolled off her, letting her regain her pattern of breathing and take a hard look at him. The look on her face conveyed to him that she hadn't expected a visit from anyone, let alone her partner who had just bested her in a brawl. Olivia breathed in deeply and released the air gently across the generous curve of her bottom lip.

"Why did you attack me? Who did you think I was?" he asked, forcing himself away from any other unprofessional concerns.

Olivia shook her head vigorously. "I get to ask questions first. Who the hell called you?"

Elliot furrowed his brow in confusion. "_You_did. Cragen sent me over here to check on a woman who called in with a disturbance."

"I didn't _call _anyone!" she replied angrily.

"We got a call specifically informing us that a woman at this address was in some kind of trouble," he told her. "And it turns out to be you."

"There would be no need for me to call you even if I was in trouble," she said with a dismissal of her hand. "I can take care of myself."

The words hit his heart. She thought that she couldn't rely on him when she needed him most. But the way she avoided his eyes and chose to study the floor instead was proof that she _did _need him far more than she cared to admit. "Why didn't you show up for work today, Olivia?"

"Because I had something to take care of first," she mumbled almost inaudibly. "And it didn't involve you."

He heard the disdain in her voice but it didn't match the uneasiness of her eyes. "Is everything okay?"

She shrugged. "Everything _is_ okay. Aside from you breaking into my apartment."

He stepped toward her, cautiously examining her for any injuries he might have caused, his voice not much above a whisper. "Something scared the hell out of you."

"_You_ did!"

"No, before I showed up there was something that wasn't right," he advanced further and studied her. Over the years he had been able to develop the talent to read her. But right now, he hadn't a clue as to what was going on inside the head of Olivia Benson. "Why did you attack me?"

"I thought..." she began, but cut herself off. She looked up at him with weary eyes and turned away from him. "I found a note this morning."

His head snapped up as her words caught his attention. "What kind of note?"

"A threatening one," she said and handed it to him. "Do you remember Richard White?"

"He was one of the first cases I ever worked with you. Why?"

Her pulse raced with the fear burning through her veins. "It's Richard White."


	2. Chapter 2

All of the walls Olivia had struggled to build over the years to keep everyone out were crashing down right before his eyes.

And it was all because of the man she feared.

Elliot watched her as she paced about the room. He'd witnessed strange behavior from his partner before but nothing compared to the way her eyes shined with the terror he hadn't seen in years and her refusal to look him in the eye.

"I didn't know you moved," he said as he broke the silence. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't think it was necessary to inform my partner of my housing arrangements," she replied defensively. She realized too late that her sarcastic comment was uncalled for; after all, Elliot had come by to help and not hinder. He didn't deserve the prickly barbs of her words anymore than she deserved to be the target of Richard White. "I'm sorry. I'm just..."

"It's okay," he assured her, but somehow she knew he was lying. Their partnership had been rocky at best the last couple of months and the last thing they needed was another misconstruing of words to set them off. He looked back down the paper in his hands that could determine her fate and sighed heavily. "We have to tell Cragen about this."

"I know, but I can tell you right now he's not going to like any of this. Mysterious phone calls, threatening notes and me beating you with a baseball bat?" she cracked with a smile. "Not exactly his idea of just another day on the job."

He actually had the urge to laugh at her but her dark humor was just masking her true feelings. "He'll be proud to hear that some of what he's taught you about self defense has sunk in."

"I'm sorry I hurt you," she said softly as she turned his cheek in the palm of her hand to face her. "I thought you were _him_."

"I'm perfectly fine," he lied. Physically he was still in one piece but the close proximity of Olivia's body and her warm breath on his face as she examined him made his head spin. "But I want to let Cragen know what's going on."

She ignored his statement and went on with her thorough assessment of the injury she caused. Her delicate fingers brushed across his cheek and moved slowly up towards his forehead where a small bump now protruded. "Jesus, you have one hell of a goose egg now."

Elliot closed his eyes and prayed to the high heavens that she didn't notice the small moan he let slip. He couldn't take anymore of this torture. If she didn't stop now, he'd end up carrying out an action that was far from the realm of partnerly duties. He kicked himself mentally for even _thinking_ that way about Olivia. "Olivia," he managed to choke out. "Stay here while I pay a visit to the old man. No one comes in, no one goes out. And I promise this time I'll show some identification or something so my forehead doesn't grow _another _horn."

She rolled her eyes at his failed attempt at a joke and nodded as he walked out the door. A double dose of aspirin and maybe even knocking back a few drinks would ease the physical pain to a tolerable level, but her mind raced with the challenge of trying to pinpoint why Elliot's unexpected visit had left her feeling so on edge. The majority of her concern was based solely on the fact that a madman she thought she had buried long ago had decided to resurface_._ But the presence of Elliot intrigued her more than the other details of the chaotic day.

Perhaps it was his voice. The voice that just screamed _sex, _the deep rumble of thunder ascending from his chest as it inquired, challenged, demanded and taunted. Or maybe the blue orbs that were etched into her brown ones as they stared her down with a hardness she couldn't avoid despite her attempts to. An intense glare as if she were guilty of something more than assaulting a police officer. Or even his perseverance when it came to figuring out exactly what made her tick. Especially today when the Olivia he knew so well had been scattered about due to a criminal who had it out for her; she admired him for going beyond the call of duty even times before her. And she knew it would come to that; he would stick by her side and see it through until the end because he was Elliot.

But her mind drifted away from the unprofessional thoughts of her partner and back to Richard White. The last time she had encountered him he had a knife to her throat and almost ended her life... had it not been for Elliot's rescue. He had bailed her out of so many dangerous situations that she couldn't even count them on one hand anymore.

But she hadn't been the one to call the station claiming there was a disturbance in her home. This led her to believe Richard White had been the one to place the call and send Elliot straight to her where she would inadvertently show him the note. She figured the only way for him to get her information was for him to be out of prison; released legally or as an escapee with former cellmates on the outside feeding him information and making him more dangerous than before. And now everyone involved would be in danger of the wrath that was Richard White.

He was one sick bastard.

**Sorry this was so short but they will get longer, I promise. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

It seemed as if the whole precinct was gathered in her apartment. She had the distinct feeling that the low whispers and quick glances in her direction were an indication that something was going on behind her back between her fellow detectives. It wasn't a feeling she particularly liked especially since it seemed as though Elliot was privy to information she wasn't.

The private conversations being held on her behalf had been going on for some time and she wanted answers. Elliot was the first to approach and he leaned over her shoulder and whispered in her ear in a brusque tone, "Captain wants to see you."

Her curiosity was beginning to heighten as she and Elliot stood side by side to face their boss. His grim expression only made her more uneasy. "Olivia," he began. "I think you should take a seat."

"I'm fine standing," she protested. "Just tell me whatever you have to tell me."

"Sit _down_, Olivia." he demanded in a stern tone. She knew then by the sound of Cragen's voice it was best not to argue and she took a seat on her couch, looking up expectantly at her partner and her boss.

"Richard White is out," Cragen told her. "He escaped from prison."

"So we'll find him and put him back in," she replied.

"It's not that simple, Olivia," Elliot said. "He left behind some pretty explicit diary entries and artwork when he decided to break out."

Olivia frowned. "Was there someone he was focusing on particularly? Someone we should put police protection on?"

They were silent for moments and exchanged a look between the two that didn't bode well before Elliot finally spoke. "He's focusing on you."

"So the note _was_ from him?"

"We have reason to believe so," Cragen answered. "Which means from here on out, it's vacation for you with a twenty-four hour detail."

Olivia's head shot up and she looked hastily between the two men. "I can take care of myself."

Elliot shook his head vigorously, countering her stubbornness with a remark of his own. "Just because you're a cop doesn't mean that you'll be safe," Elliot said. "The last time you encountered him he put a knife to your throat. Do you really think he won't try it again, or worse?"

She knew it was a rhetorical question, that he was just testing her to see how far she would go to take matters into her own hands and all her opposition couldn't match the truth to his words. But it didn't matter in the slightest because she was Olivia Benson. "I don't need a detail or your concerns. I can take care of myself."

Elliot's tempered flared as he watched her become the Olivia Benson he was accustomed to seeing; the one who ran and hid when she didn't want to face her fears. His anger was beginning to surface but he shouldn't have been surprised. She would immediately deny she needed any help from him and that she could fend for herself. She would try to act tough when it was really eating her up inside. And she would make up another clever excuse so that she didn't have to confront the emotions she was currently grappling with.

Typical Olivia.

But the level of stubbornness he possessedclearly equated hers and he was in no position to let this be left unfinished. He excused himself, telling his boss he could be on his way and that he'd sort things out with Olivia himself, and went after his partner, finding her pacing in her bedroom.

"I know what you're going to say," she declared with eyes that burned with outrage. "You're my detail."

"It's for your own good, Olivia."

"You went behind my back!" she snapped. "I gave that note to you in _confidence_, Elliot. Not so that you could run off to Cragen and have him hire a babysitter for me just because he's worried I'll get a little banged up."

"That's an understatement and you know it," Elliot fired back. "He will kill you!"

Olivia ran her fingers through her hair in an attempt to calm herself. It didn't work and the shaky sigh she let out only made her more anxious. "I can take care of myself."

"Would you _stop_ saying that?" he growled. "Stop telling me you're strong enough that you don't need me, Olivia."

"Oh, so that's what this about? Your need to prove to yourself that _someone _still wants you," she seethed, only inches away from Elliot now. "Because everyone else has left. Kathy, Blaine, Dani and you're last chance is me to debunk the theory of everyone abandoning you. Well, I'm sorry, Saint Stabler but I'm _not_ your next toy to play with for awhile and then break it and toss it aside until you find a better one. We've already played that game."

"That's a low blow, Olivia," he managed to choke out, his boiling blood almost making him spit out words he would regret.

He could see the hate in her eyes. The physical disdain she had for him at that very moment burned a hole through his heart as he took a step back to inhale some much needed air. He didn't know when exactly they had stopped being _just partners, _but he could see the impact their proximity had on their ability to simply get along. The irony of their inability to make peace because of their closeness almost made him want to laugh.

"We are Manhattan SVU's biggest assets," she said softly, her hostile manner giving way to raw emotions. "Without me, you can't function as a police officer."

"Is that why you think I'm here?" he asked, eyebrows dipping in confusion.

"Why else would you volunteer to be my detail unless there was some personal gain behind it, the reason this time being job security on your part since without me you seem to get in trouble that could have you handing in your badge?"

"I'm not here protecting the police department's property, Olivia," he said slowly for emphasis, blue eyes interrogating brown. "I'm here to protect _you_."

When she didn't respond, he went on. "Look, if you what you want is a standby officer to be your vigilante, then fine by me. But I refuse to believe that you're trying to push me away because you think you can take care of yourself," he said. "But let me ask you this; do you feel safe when I'm not here?"

She took her bottom lip between her teeth and remained focused on the carpeting below her. "Elliot - "

"You can't answer me, can you?" he questioned in a frustrated tone. "Jesus, Olivia. I understand that all these years you've had to take care of yourself because no one else was there for you. But for once in your goddamned life, let someone _else_ take care of you."

"I don't want you to be my detail, Elliot," she said. "I can't put you in harm's way just because some serial killer is after _me_."

"If he's after you, he's after me. We're partners, Olivia."

"That's just it!" she exclaimed. "Richard White knows how to get to me. He tries to hurt the people I care about and you... you're the top of that list, Elliot."

He fought back the urge to smile at her last statement_. Now we're getting somewhere._ "Why don't you let me be the judge?"

"I just don't want something to happen to you, Elliot," she said, inching closer to his broad frame. "I can't lose you; you're all I have left."

Her admission made him him realize there might still be hope to repair their damaged partnership. And maybe what they really had needed was just to _fight_. To let the truth they had been harboring for so long set them free.

"You're not going to lose me, Olivia," he said as he pulled her into an embrace that pushed the boundaries but comforted her nonetheless. "I promise."

Elliot had always been a man of his word. He vowed that this time would be no different.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for all the reviews as they are greatly appreciated. **

He had graciously offered to sleep on the couch, silencing Olivia's protests of him sleeping on her comfortable bed instead of the lumpy couch. He had chalked it up to the fact that he could keep a watchful eye on the door from his view on the couch in the living room. But in truth, he could never sleep in Olivia's bed. Even without her beside him, he would undoubtedly lose himself in the thought of being in the very place she slept every night, sometimes tossing and turning the night away. He would be able to smell her within the sheets, see the imprint of her body after the previous night's rest, imagine the way her face changed as her dreams became nightmares. He let himself be contented with having her in the next room, alone to try and shake off his earlier thoughts.

They had exchanged heated words and he was in no position to argue with Olivia. Everything she had said had been true and he felt guiltier by the second at the realization. He had pushed everyone else away, left only to let out his frustrations on Olivia. She had stayed time and time again and it was all because she needed him. As independent as Olivia Benson always claimed to be, her biggest fault had been her reliance on Elliot Stabler. But this time it would be different. They'd been to hell and back over the course of a decade, but he'd never use her again as a human punching bag. He'd treat her the way she deserved.

His eyes were just about to finally close when he heard the sounds coming from her bedroom. Fearful that it might be an intruder, he lifted himself off the couch and pulled his gun, cocking and pointing it in front of him. He slowly opened her bedroom door, relieved to find that she was the only occupant in the room. He saw her tossing and turning with no restraint, stringent moans escaping her lips as she fought an imaginary villain. His eyes widened at the sight; never had he seen Olivia Benson in such a state. He stood frozen for longer than he intended; it took him a moment to register fully what was before him. He realized that although she would never admit it, this was one battle she couldn't fight herself.

Elliot placed both hands on her shoulders, gently shaking her awake. Her eyes opened and she flinched when she laid eyes on him, her fist connecting with his jaw in an attempt to fight him off. He knew that she was confused, but the pain in his mandible throbbed. "Olivia, it's me. It's Elliot."

She let out a strangled gasp, focusing her eyes on her partner. She surprised them both by reaching out and placing a palm over his cheek, as if to make sure he was real. He could see the fear in her eyes, the vulnerability she would never let show under normal circumstances. She felt tense beneath his fingertips, ready for a fight as she always seemed to be.

He pulled her closer to him, letting her rest her head on his chest. She gripped his shirt between her fists, holding on tight as if she never wanted to let go and he could see the lone tear slip down her cheek. He wiped it away with his thumb, but it was soon followed by a stream of tears he was unable to cease. He let her cry, aware that for her shedding tears was a rare occasion. The layers of her emotions were slowly peeling away and she trusted only him to be the one to see her fall.

She normally would evade this situation. Crying into someone, wearing her heart on her sleeve, letting someone see every part of her on display. It wasn't in her nature to rely on anyone but herself. But she felt at ease in Elliot's arms, truly safe for the first time in so long. She let the tears fall without regard, long overdue for a cry. She cried for everything that made her into the person she had become.

It felt like an eternity sitting there with her in his arms. The morning sun was peaking its head out from its hiding place between the clouds, the morning dew beginning to form outside. When her tears finally subsided, he pulled away from her slowly, surprised to find her asleep with a content smile gracing her face. It was the first time since this whole ordeal had begun that he had seen her like this. Unaware of the danger surrounding her and peaceful for at least a moment. He smiled slightly at the thought of her finally letting out the emotions she had kept from him. Letting go of her fears and trusting him to see her in ways she wouldn't dare show anyone else. It seemed as if they were on their way to repairing what had been broken between them.

He ran a hand up and down her back, soothing her with his caress and with words that were inaudible to her in her slumber. "I will always be here for you."

It was a simple declaration of both his love and devotion to her. Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled. Although he didn't always say how he felt, she was able to read him like the back of her hand. She was immensely glad that he had finally put a voice to his unspoken emotions. It was the first step toward becoming partners again.

She lifted her head off his chest and he saw the sadness in her eyes. He wanted to tell her that everything would be okay, but he couldn't. He couldn't tell her everything would be okay because then he would be lying to her. Nothing was guaranteed this time and it scared him more than he was willing to admit.

But within those eyes, there was something he rarely saw; guilt. She felt unbelievably guilty and it was clear to him why. They had crossed the line because of what they had done. They were no longer partners when he had eased her with his comfort. He had watched her fall and had taken it upon himself to be the shoulder she needed to cry on. She was angry and hurt at allowing herself to breach her unwavering professionalism. He would reassure her a thousand times it was okay, but she was Olivia Benson.

"I hate this, Elliot," she managed to choke out. "I hate this."

"And you think I don't?" he asked softly. "I never thought I'd have to see my partner crumble."

"I just don't like feeling like I'm not in control. I'm used to being independent and now I have to rely on you to feel safe when I shouldn't."

"Anyone would fall towards where they knew there was safety. _Anyone_ would," he told her. His blue eyes were so piercing that she almost had the urge to look away. "You don't always have to be so brave, you know."

She stared back at him, wondering how his eyes could make her want to confess it all. "I don't know how to be anything else but brave, Elliot."

His face twitched with the stun of her admission. He'd always known her true identity had eaten her up inside, but he never realized it halted her ability to simply feel. She had been fighting with her inner demons for so long she had never allowed herself to feel anything but the need to be in constant fight mode. He finally understood why she had run from him so many times before, why she had shut him out so many times before and why she had trusted other people instead of him so many times before. Because the only person she'd ever been able to _feel_ anything with was _him_. This unknown territory, after years of feeling resistance, scared her beyond measure.

**By the way, I apologize for my lack of updates. I planned to update this LONG ago but the end of the school year, my writer's block and the busy activities of summer have kept me from this story. But I promise I'll be better about this and the other stories I have coming up. I really do appreciate your patience and faith in me. It's the readers like you that keep me going. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Olivia awoke of her own accord and felt the sheets beside her place on the bed, fingers coming up empty as she clutched at the air. She remembered vaguely falling asleep in Elliot's arms and realized he must have snuck away when he knew she was fully engrossed in her slumber. She mentally kicked herself at the missed opportunity.

She quickly dressed and wandered into the living room, inadvertently stumbling upon a sight which made her share a rare smile; there was Elliot, curled up peacefully on her couch, looking adorable in this state as she always knew he would. The thought of the image being more than just a one time occurrence crossed her mind and she shoved it away.

She knelt beside his form and lightly touched his arm, his groggy eyes opening to reveal red streaked across blue. He gave her a warm smile and scrubbed his face with his hand, stretching his entire body upward, the gray cotton shirt lifting slightly to reveal a sliver of stomach that made her shudder. He looked at her curiously, concern filling his sleep riddled eyes. "Is everything okay?"

She shook her head, shrugging her shoulders up and down as if to say that she knew he was already aware of the unspoken answer and he gave her another smile. "You thought I left, didn't you?"

"I knew that you were - "

"Olivia," he interjected, his hand wrapping over the base of her elbow, eyes scanning her face for some sort of emotion. "I'm not going anywhere."

She opened her mouth to respond but was cut off by the sudden urgent knock at the door. Elliot's hand instantly shot out the coffee table where his weapon was resting and sat up, cocking and pointing the gun at the door. "Who is it?"

"It's Simon."

The pair shared a meaningful look and Olivia motioned for Elliot to invite the visitor in. He was cautious given the overwhelming circumstances, checking the peephole to make sure it was really the brother of his partner.

"What the hell do you think you're doing here?" Elliot asked, temper rising at the unexpected appearance of Simon.

"Elliot," Olivia warned as she shot him a glare, turning her attention back to Simon. "Why_ are _you here?"

Simon threw up his hands in a defensive gesture. "I thought it would be wise to check up on you seeing as how that prick Richard White is after you."

"How do you even know about that?" Olivia asked, her face taking on a bewildered look. She ran through the names in her mind of who she'd told but she couldn't recall her brother at all. It had been months since she had spoken to him last, out of touch for longer than she could remember.

"You seem to forget that I'm a criminal," Simon pointed out. "I know people who know people in high places."

"Simon, if you know something - " Elliot's jaw clenched as he stepped toward the younger man in threat.

"I would tell you. Do you really think I'm _that_ stupid to withhold information from you?" Simon asked with eyes flashing as he argued. "Especially when my sister's life is in danger."

"Then _who_ told you?"

"I got an anonymous tip," Simon shrugged. "Just something I picked up along the grapevine. I tried everything I could to get something more from these guys that were talking but you know how they are. They'll talk but they won't tell if you catch my drift."

Elliot ran a hand through the short wisps of his hair, a heavy sigh escaping him. "White had friends on the inside and I'm willing to bet he's got a whole hell of a lot more on the outside too," he said angrily. "I want you to watch your back, Simon, but keep your eyes and ears open. You find out anything, even some minute detail you might think is unimportant, you come_ straight_ to me."

"Why would _I _have to watch my back?"

"Because Richard White will kill you to get to me if he has to," Olivia spoke up softly, arms crossed in defiance. "And the people you love."

"I think it might be a good idea if you stayed here for awhile until everything blows over," Elliot said. "It would be the safest choice at this point."

"But I have a fiancee and a family!" Simon cried, rising from his seat on her couch. "I cannot just leave them and - "

"They would be put under police protection," Elliot told him. "A detail all day, everyday like I am with Olivia."

Simon turned his head and looked at his sister, eyes searching her face for an answer. "Do you think that I should?"

Olivia shrugged, pulling her lower lip between her teeth. "You would have the best protection here with me and I can assure you that Elliot will make_ absolutely_ sure that your girls are one hundred percent safe."

"I'm already putting the call in to have Fin be placed on twenty four guard for your girls," Elliot said, cell phone perched at his ear. "In the meantime, Olivia and I are going to check out White's old apartment from the first time he was out of prison."

"Don't you think she should stay here?" Simon suggested. "Outside she would definitely be in the line of fire."

"I'm _not_ letting her our of my sight," Elliot said with a fire burning bright in his eyes. "Richard White has no idea that you're staying here so you're safe until we get back."

Simon stood up and looked point blank at Elliot. "You take care of her."

Elliot nodded curtly at Simon and placed his hand on the small of Olivia's back protectively, leading her out the front door. He knew that Simon's words had rung true; his first priority was to keep Olivia safe even if it cost him his life.

When they arrrived at the vacant previous home of Richard White, Elliot slipped his weapon out of its holster and blasted a bullet right at the knob of the door. He kicked it open, the back of it hitting the wall with a loud thud.

"You know you could have just had the landlord unlock the door for you."

"For all we know, the landlord could be in on it," Elliot said grimly. "This isn't exactly the time to be taking chances. We are going to do things my way until I'm satisfied this bastard gets what he deserves."

She slipped a credit card out of her back pocket, sliding it through the adjacent closet door. "I think I can handle this myself."

"Nice trick you got there," he grinned at her, reaching his hand over to flick on the light. She gave him a wide smile but when they turned their heads to the wall across from them, she faltered slightly at what images flooded her mind.

There on the wall, hundreds of them jammed together like puzzles pieces that wouldn't quite fit, were candid photos of Simon Marsden. Some of him with his fiancee, some with his soon to be stepdaughters, some at work, some while he was out in public. Each photo captured him in some light, the epitome of a stalker's desire.

"Every single one is of Simon," Olivia whispered, eyes glued to the collage, a large lump seeming to stick in her throat. "Richard White has been following Simon too."

"Olivia," Elliot said, placing his hand on her shoulder to snap her back to reality. "Call your brother and tell him to get out. Tell him to get out of the house right now!"

Her voice shook with the nerves she couldn't calm. "Why?"

"Because these pictures are fresh," Elliot said, running a fingertip over the wet ink and showing his now black riddled finger. "Seconds after we left Simon alone at your apartment Richard White took off to go after him because he somehow knew that he was there. He knows that Simon is there without us and he _will_ kill him."

Her fingers moved across the buttons of her phone and she listened closely to the dial tone, her eyes widening. "He's not answering."

He could see than anguish cross her face and all he wanted to do was trade places with her, make everything go away but he couldn't. Instead, he told her that everything would be okay even though he doubted that the words he was speaking were true and rushed her out, driving like a madman in the direction of her apartment. There were several occasions where he almost got them killed with his frantic driving but she payed it no mind.

She just wanted Simon to be okay.

She flew up the stairs two at at time, unlocking the door quicker than she ever thought possible. "Simon?" she called out, panic lilting her voice. "Simon!"

When she heard no answer, the tears began to flood in her eyes as the many possibilities raced through her psyche. Suddenly she stopped as she saw the large pool of crimson on the ground and the hand of Elliot at her waist.

"Olivia," Elliot soothed. "We don't know that this is Simon's blood."

"That's too much blood. Nobody could survive that," Olivia choked out, her hand covering her heart as if she could not withstand the pain. "Nobody."

Her breath caught in her throat as she turned, burying her face in the crook of Elliot's neck, fingers splayed across his back as if she never wanted to let go. She gripped him so tightly and he rested his chin on the top of her head, hearing her whisper only a few words over and over: _Please let him be okay._

All Elliot could do was hold her in his arms as his eyes stayed focused on the piercing crimson stain that covered the floor.


	6. Chapter 6

"It's against the law," Olivia muttered quietly, her voice strained. Her chin was resting on her palm as she gazed out the car window in what he knew was deep thought. Seeing a pool of blood that was possibly the only family you had could do that to you. "Us not calling in a murder."

"It was _not_ a murder, Olivia," Elliot responded to her comment, eyes focused on the road and his hand poised on the steering wheel so he could avoid seeing her in such a state. "It was a blood stain."

"That much blood?" Olivia asked incredulously. "It was mur - it was_ murder_."

The last word caught in her throat, almost suffocated her just like what seemed to be the lack of air in this godforsaken world. This was what they dealt with everyday but to understand why it was happening to them was beyond her. Simon was the only family she had and now she had to use the word _murder_ to describe him.

He reached over to knead her shoulder, witnessing her tear filled brown eyes. "We call it in and the next thing you know, we find ourselves under arrest. I do _not_ want Richard White to know he has the upper hand."

"That _had_ to be his blood."

"We got a sample and we'll take it Warner so that she can compare it against yours. Until we have an actual_ body_ and _proof_ that it _is_ Simon, we can't let ourselves jump to any conclusions our we'll go insane."

Olivia stared down at the corpse on the table, wondering if this would soon be her own brother. The image of the crimson stain bore into her brain and she clamped a hand over her mouth, afraid she might blow her breakfast if she spent another waking moment recalling the scene. She had been cruel and distant from Simon lately, actions she was now regretting given that she might have lost him forever. But Simon was intelligent, a bonafide criminal who would find a way to keep himself alive if he really was at the mercy of Richard White. This thought was what she clung to.

"Did you get the results yet?" Elliot inquired as he tore his eyes away from Olivia.

"The blood wasn't his," Warner replied and Elliot let his shoulders sink in utter relief as he let the information float throughout his brain.

"Even you can't do a blood test that fast."

"I actually didn't have to."

Elliot furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "How?"

"Both Olivia and her bother are A+, as was their biological father. The blood _you _brought me was O."

He pinched the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes briefly as he pondered what he wanted to happen next. The blood had turned out not to be that of Simon, but then whose was it? And how exactly had it gotten shed on the floor of Olivia's apartment? He deduced that if Simon wasn't already dead somewhere else along with the person the blood belonged to, it would not be long before they did kill him. Especially if they knew he had information pertaining to Olivia; their ultimate goal, after all, was to get to Olivia and Simon knew exactly how to make that happen.

"Thank you," Elliot said with his lips pursed. This was great news but it didn't make him any happier. "I'll keep you updated."

He glanced over his shoulder at Olivia, whose hands were buried deep in the pockets of her dark blue jeans, her features obscured by the chestnut hair that had fallen into her face. He couldn't see her reactions but he was certain she mollified to learn her brother was alive at the very least. Although the frown playing on her lips and her absentminded demeanor could have fooled him.

He rested his calloused hand on the small of her back and he felt her flinch, snapping back to reality. "Are you okay?"

Clearly she wasn't okay; she was was falling apart, barely holding on. But he wanted her to know he was there. She turned and splayed her hands across his solid frame, reveling in the contact that seemed so comforting and a solitude she had been searching for. Her face cached in the crook of his neck, her lips brushing inadvertently against the flesh there and he struggled to hold back a shudder but he gripped her tightly still, keeping her safe merely by being there.

"You need to stop letting me hug you every time I get scared."

"When I get scared, you can let me hug you," Elliot said softly, his signature Stabler grin there to greet her as pulled her back to his form. "Like right now."

"Why are you scared?"

"Because that may not have been Simon at your apartment," Elliot cleared his throat. "But it was certainly the caveat he's doling out to let people know that it is not wise to mess with his sister."

"You think Simon _killed _someone for me?" Olivia questioned with wide eyes.

"Simon loves you," Elliot pointed out, picturing the way Simon had bristled when he had discovered his only family was in danger. "I can almost guarantee he would do whatever it takes to protect you."

"The lives of the people I_ love_ are getting screwed up because of me!" Olivia spat out in a heated tone, scrubbing both hands over her face in frustration and shook her head. "Can we please just go home before I have to think about this anymore?"

"Let's go home," Elliot nodded in agreement, guiding her out to the company. He opened the passenger door for an unsteady Olivia, lifting his head to examine the seemingly quaint park across the street. Their surroundings seemed quiet, too quiet for his liking and he could see a shadow move stealthily between bushes. That was when he saw it; the glistening shine of a gun aimed right at them.

"Get down!"

The yell was lost in the sound of the echoing gunshots, each coming instantly after the other, and he yanked Olivia down alongside him, glass from the car door shattering into a million pieces all around them as their hands flew up to shield their faces. He fingered the weapon at his belt, cocking it and firing it within seconds.

All hell broke loose.

He had developed excellent reflexes over the years, ducking when shots came whizzing past various parts of his body but he _needed _to find the location of the mystery shooter. Olivia was still crouched behind the protective barrier of the car door but she was wishing desperately for her weapon. Because then maybe she wouldn't feel so goddamn helpless.

She could hear the shots fired from each end, like a game of ping pong, Elliot serving one and the shooter returning them with equal fervor. Elliot had to be running low on ammo. She didn't want to think about what would happen if his gun were to become empty.

"Elliot!"

He could hear the panic lilting her voice and he motioned toward the lifeless body sprawled on the pavement. Elliot crawled toward him, first kicking his gun away from his clutch, his two fingers searching for a pulse.

"He's dead," Elliot informed her, searing pain coursing through his body like wildfire. "Are you okay?"

She glanced down at herself and found no more than a few bruises and lacerations scattered over her body. Her shirt was torn in several places and glass was littered over her clothes. "I'll be okay, but you're bleeding."

His lips parted and he lowered hi head to his abdomen, removing his blood covered hand from what appeared to be his wound. He obviously had been shot. Her heart swelled at this notion, terrified for Elliot.

She inched towards him on her hands and knees, pressing her hand over the wound for pressure. The blood was seeping over her fingers now, the blood flow ceasing to stop. His body suddenly slumped against her, collapsing to the ground as he resembled the dead body next to him.

Everything faded to black.

"Elliot!"

She wanted to scream his name again, thinking that maybe her voice could bring him back to consciousness but when she tried to find the words, all that seemed to come out was a strangled, muffled sound.

His hand was pressed against her mouth, the cold steel of the barrel of the weapon wielding into her side. She struggled to get away but his hold on her was too strong.

"We meet again."

The voice of Richard White in her ear sent chills down her spine.


End file.
